1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to comminuting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved organic comminuting apparatus wherein the same permits extraction of recyclable organic matter removed from grass clippings and the like for replenishment of soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Comminuting apparatus of various types has been set forth in the prior art. It is heretofore acknowledged that during typical grass growing seasons extensive quantities of fertilizer are directed into the soil to assist in a grass growing scenario. The grass thusly grown is subsequently cut and discarded. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by extracting chemical nutrients from the grass to permit recycling of the nutrients in a safe and economical manner. Examples of prior art comminuting apparatus are available in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,992 to Binger sets forth a method and apparatus for separating plastic liners from metal closures, wherein a hammer mill separates pre-cooled liners and closure assemblies for subsequent separation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,340 to Tatai, et al sets forth an apparatus for comminuting organic matter, including a compacting and comminuting arrangement to direct organic matter into an associated comminuting chamber from a hopper assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,999 to Glaeser sets forth a self-cleaning trash shredder arranged to spread out the shredded trash for later separation of magnetic portions therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,177 to Hirayama, et al sets forth an apparatus for use in pulverizing and segregation of various materials further utilizing beaters disposed within the pulverizing chamber provided with safety means permitting the beaters to pivot when a relatively stiff workpiece quantity is directed within the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,817 to Tipton sets forth a comminuting apparatus for breaking up food containers and for recovering food product from the aforenoted containers.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved organic matter comminuting apparatus wherein the same is provided to comminute organic matter and extract in a liquefied form the central organic constituents of the organic matter.